The Future that's not to be
by Lulurock
Summary: The Fourth Shinobi War has ended, but at what cost. Naruko gone back in time, to prevent the future from becoming what it is. Time travel fiction.


**Hey there, this is a story that I came up with a while ago. I already had half of it written, and I just finish it. I don't know how it turned out, but I hope you like it. I don't know how many times I read it to check for mistake, but there may still be some. I also have a problem with past and present tense, but I have been working on that. Anyways I put a little twist on it, I don't think anyone has use this two characters for this type of story. I don't know how I did, but I hope you enjoy it. I am already working on the second chapter, but I don't know when I'll finish it. Anyways on to the story.**

**Oh, and I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. If I did, you would already know and I wouldn't be writing here.**

**Enjoy**

Naruko-normal talking

_hey-inner thoughts or animal speaking_

**Kit-Demon talking or jutsu **

* * *

Two figures stood a top of the Hokage Mounment, looking over what was left of Konohagakure, the once proud Hidden Leaf Village. The place was in ruins, worst than when Pein destroyed it. It was unrecognizable, that if you were to be a stranger to the place, you would think it was a waste land. Not even, its villagers recognized it. It was beyond repair; forcing all the villagers (well the ones that survived) to leave and inhabit other places. All the buildings were in ruin, some even turn to dust or ashes. There were burn marks everywhere, blood could be seen in many places, even from a distance. There were caters throughout the place of different sizes. Trees and plants were gone. The once proud Hidden Leaf Village now stood in ruins; it was a tragic sight to see. The Fourth Shinobi War truly was a devastating war.

No one expected the war to reach Konohagakure, much less any of the villages, and of course they let their guard down. The war started to spread out slowly, until reaching Konoha. No one notice until it was too late. When they did notice they couldn't stop it, all they could do was fight and hope that the damage done wasn't much. But who said a war was clean and peaceful. No one understood how it reached Konoha. Everything was planned out; the locations of the war, the evacuation of the people near the soon-to- be war zone, the fighting strategy, the teams, everything. They even knew that a war was coming, giving them plenty of time to prepare, yet the unexpected happen. Many lives were lost by the end of the war, including the Rookie 12, only one was left, the jonin sensei, including Kakashi, lost their lives too. Even the fifth Hokage life was lost. Also Konohamaru was lost to the war. The boy tried fighting, but lost his life in doing so. Many of the ninjas of Konoha died, even after the war. It was too much for them. They couldn't take it that they ended committing suicide. Not just ninja's lives were taken, also civilians; old people, men, women, children, innocent people. Nothing came unscratched, even the Hokage Mounment was damage, but not like the village. It was the only thing that stood to show that once there use to be a village.

* * *

The two figures that stood a top were the only one left. Everyone else either left to another village or to the afterlife. They look on with sadden eyes, emotion flashing through their eyes, as memories of their live in the village flash by them. The figure in front couldn't help but let a tear fall. They saw many things that not even the toughest men would want to see. This was a war that they would never forget, not in a million years. Not in a lifetime.

"Hokage-sama" the figure that was behind the first spoke up. She was a young woman of average height with a slender build. She had black eyes and black hair that reaches her shoulder, two bangs frame her face. Her outfit was the Konoha Shinobi outfit, consisted of a midnight blue short-sleeve shirt, with the jonin vest over it; with midnight blue Shinobi pant that reach to her mid-calf. She had bandages wrap around her ankle to her knee that were slightly hidden by her pants. She wore the stander Shinobi shoes which were the same color as her shirt and pant. She wore the Shinobi allied forehead protector around her head. To finish her look she had a band around her right arm that signified what her position was during the war, which was the Medical division of the Shinobi allied. "It's time" she said to the figures in front.

"Alright" the figure in front said with a soft but strong voice "Are the preparations complete, Shizune" asked the figure, her back facing to the now identify women, Shizune.

"Yes, Hokage-sama" Shizune responded.

The figure in front sighed "Shizune, how many time have I told you to not call me Hokage-sama, it makes me feel old" said the figure as she turn around, showing that she was a young women, who look to be about in her 20. She had bright golden hair that was becoming dull, it reach to her mid-back, with two bang framing her faces. Her hair was loose, showing its spikiness. She was wearing a Konoha headband around her neck, with a black band. She had ocean blue eyes that held sadness in them. She had six whisker-marks, three on each cheek. She was wearing a bright orange long-sleeve shirt, over it was a green vest that was half zipped, showing her well develop chest. She had black ANBU pant that reach to her mid-calf.. She was wearing black combat boots that went to her mid-calf, with open toes. The young women had two Kunai and Shuriken holder, one in her right mid-thigh and the other on her left waist, being held by a black belt. To top off her look she had a long orange coat that reach to her lower-calf, with red flames on the bottom with the Kanji for sixth Hokage. All in all, she was a beautiful women "Just call me Naruko or Naru" said the now identify women, now known as Naruko, with a slight smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Yes Naruko-sama" said Shizune as she bow

"Take the sama out, and don't bow, you're like a sister to me, so there no need for that, ya know" Naruko said as she walk toward Shizune and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Alright, Naruko-sa..." Shizune stop as she saw Naruko glare lightly "Naruko" she corrected herself as she smiles at Naruko

"That's better" Naruko said before pausing, and looking behind Shizune. Sigh "So it's ready"

"Yes, everything is complete, and if everything gone as plan, it'll be a success." Shizune responded as Naruko let go and walked to her side, facing the forest that was on the Hokage Mounment

"Alright, let's go" Naruko said as she walked forward, Shizune following behind.

As they walk, Naruko spoke up "Shizune"

"Yes"

"Will" Naruko paused then continued "Will it actually work" feared evident in her voice, which was rare with all the things that happen to them.

"Let's hope so, but if I'm correct it should. Especially with the research that Lady Tsunade and I did, before she..." She trailed off as a long distance look took over her features. Naruko look over to her with sad eyes. When Tsunade died, Shizune was affected the most, seeing as she spent half her life with Tsunade, after her Uncle Dan died. She saw Tsunade as her family, the only one she had left. So when she died, a part of Shizune died with her. She was so affected that she didn't want to live anymore. Shizune, the one that was always level-headed would rush into fight without thinking. It wasn't until Naruko beat some sense into her that she stood back up on her own two feet. It affected Naruko, but she knew she couldn't give up. She needed to be the strength of everyone, seeing as she was the new Hokage. Named by Tsunade herself, before she moved onto the afterlife. It was a lot for Naruko to handle; the War, deaths of her friends, and then Tsunade deaths took a toll on her. She saw Tsunade as her family, distance family to be exacts seeing as Mito Uzumaki was her great-grandmother. She lost a lot of people in the war, only a few were left. She hoped that the war would ends soon to prevent losing more people, but the war went on and she lost more people. Little by little, everyone was heading to the afterlife, leaving her behind. It was too much to take that sometimes she wanted to just give up and wait for her death, but she couldn't do that. She needed to be the pillar to everyone, especially after she became Hokage. She finally achieved her dream of becoming Hokage, but not the ways she wanted. Five years went by before the war was finally over. Everyone was glad the war was over. They were tired, injured, and were ready to give up hope, so when the war came to an end, they were relieve. It lasted as long as the Third Shinobi War, maybe longer. Though the war was over, that didn't mean they could take a break. The Shinobi and villagers tried to constructs Konoha, but it was too damage. The others Hidden Villages tried to help but it was useless. Naruko tried everything she could to restore Konoha that is how she discovered the project that Tsunade and Shizune were working on. When she asked Shizune of why she didn't tell her, Shizune told her that she had forgotten about it because of Tsunade's deaths. After that Naruko got all the information and she, along with Shizune spend their time working on the project. It was their only hope, but they keep the project in secrets as to not give the people false hope. They already suffer enough.

They spend most of their time in finishing it. Naruko tried to do as much as she could, but with being Hokage (even if there wasn't a village to protect, there were still people living in the village trying to repair their home) she was busy most of the time. She and Shizune did a lot of research; they also got help from Kurama. Helping them in finishing the project faster. It took a lot work and time, but finally Naruko and Shizune, along with Kurama, finished the project.

The project that Naruko and Shizune worked on is, to put it simply, a time machine. Though it didn't involved a machine. It was more like a seal, in a way. It was somewhat similar to the seal that the Fourth Hokage created (the time space jutus, if your wondering), though it was more complicated, involving more seals and more research. It would allow one person to go back in time. Now anyone would want to use this seal for their use, but the condition that the seal had were one of the reasons why they kept it a secret and made it dangers. There are many conditions that it has (1) the seal needed a high amount of chakara, and the only ones with a high amount of chakara were the Uzumaki's and the jinchuuriki. Maybe the Kage also. Any other person who used it would die instantly. (2) Seeing as this was the first time it was ever done, Naruko and Shizune didn't know the effects of the seal. It was possible that it wouldn't work, or what effect it had if it did indeed work. (3) They also didn't know where it would take them.

There were just so many reasons as to why it was dangerous. Making it a forbidden jutsu. Thought it was dangerous, Naruko would take the risk. If it does work, then it was her mission to change the future. If it didn't...at least they tried. It was the only chance they had of fixing the past.

"Yeah, lets hopes so" Naruko said in a soft voice after a few minutes. They walked in silence the rest of the way, both lost in their thought of the many possibility that could happen, just for going back in time. Both were nervous, especially Naruko seeing as she is the one that will go back in time. In a few minutes, they arrive in a wide open space, where a seal was drawn. The seal took all the space in the clearance. It was a big circle, with smaller seal inside. It contain many Kanji, and in the center of the seal, there was a smaller circle, where a person could stand (**AN: **imagine the Fullmetal alchemists seal if you're having trouble imaging the seal. I not too good in these things, but I'll do my best. Now back to the story). All in all, the seal was complicated and it took days to get it ready.

Naruko and Shizune stopped at the edge of the seal. They stood like that for a few seconds until Naruko broke the silence "Can't believe that we finally finish"

"Yes, it took a long time" Shizune said as she went to pick Ton-ton, who was waiting in the clearance for them (**AN:** to be truthful, I forgot about Ton-ton, until I read a fan fiction and it mentioned him. I was like OH MY GOODNESS, I FORGOT ABOUT HIM! And so this is my solution to this problem) and put him in her arms.

"This feels like a dream. I'm afraid that I'll wake up being back at square one" Naruko said as she looked at the seal, checking it for any last minutes errors.

"Yes it does, but we are finally finished with the project. Lady Tsunade would be proud" Shizune said with a small smile as she held Ton-ton close to her, as tears slid down her face.

"Wherever she is, baa-cha is proud of us" Naruko said as she looked up at the sky. "Anyway, we should get this over with"

"Yes, your right" Shizune responded as she wiped her tear s with one hand, holding Ton-ton with her other. "It similar to summoning, all you have to do is go to the center and use your blood. Then use the seals that are necessary. From there all we can hope is for luck to be on our side."

"Alright, that doesn't seem hard" Naruko said as she started walking a few steps before she stopped

"Is something wrong Naruko" ask Shizune worriedly

"Shizune, what will happen to this future" Naruko ask as she turn to face Shizune

"Most likely, it will disappear as you change things" answer Shizune

"Meaning that you won't exist"

"In a way no, but I will be there in the other dimension, just not the Shizune you know"

"I see _sigh_ will you be alright here"

"Yes, you don't have to worry about me"

There was silence for a few moments, before Naruko walked forward and hugged Shizune, surprising the older women, but after a few moments she hugged back.

"Thank you for everything, Shizune. I don't know what I would do without you" Naruko said as tears started falling "You're like the big sister I never had"

"I should be the one thanking you. If it weren't for you, I would most likely be dead" Shizune said as she also had tears now slipping down her face "I'm just glad that I could be of help to you"

"I'm going to miss you and Ton-ton."

"We will also miss you, right Ton-ton" ask Shizune to Ton-ton who was still in her arms, in between the hug not minding it at all

_"oink"_ Ton-ton responded

"We see each other again" said Shizune as she and Naruko parted from the hug.

"Your right, but it won't be the same"

"I may not be the same Shizune from this future, but I will always be your big sister no matter what"

"And I will always be your little sister" answer Naruko as a smile came to her face

"Yes"

"Well, I guess this is goodbye."

"Yes, for now"

Naruko closed her eyes for a moment as she sighed deeply. When she opened them, she once again looked at the sky. She stood quietly for a few seconds before she spoke. "I'm going to see everyone again, and I'll be able to change the future"

"I hope everything works out"

"It will, believe it" Naruko said as she tore her gaze from the sky to look at Shizune. Giving a small smile.

**"Kit, we should get going" **A deep voice said from inside Naruko' mind

_"Alright Kurama"_ responded Naruko inside her mind. "I should get going now, before it gets too dark"

"Yes, I understand"

Naruko turn towards the seal and started walking forward until she was in the center. She looked at Shizune one last time and said "Good bye Shizune and thank you for being there"

"Good bye Naru, and good luck" Shizune respond as Ton-ton also said good bye _"oink"_

_"Ready Kurama" Naruko ask to the now identify voice that spoke to her_

**"Kit, I was born ready" **Kurama spoke as Naruko bit her right thumb and smeared the blood on her left palm. She then did a series of long hand seals Finish with her slamming them on the ground. She looked up and saw Shizune with a sad smile on her face. She returned the smile to Shizune, as the seal glow a bright light that soon shot to the sky. As Naruko stood up and closed her eyes. She couldn't help but think of the new adventure that awaited her. Naruko would make sure that the future doesn't end up like this one.

This is going to be a new adventure, that she will never forget.

A mission where she will change the future to

The future that's not to be.

* * *

**And that's the end of Chapter one. It was more of a prologue, but I will leave it as chapter 1, cause later I get confuse. Anyway, I want to make something clear, the relationship between Naruko and Shizune is not a romantic one , it is a older and little sister relationship. Anyways please review and goodbye. **


End file.
